


Infernal Glimpses

by wellreadfan



Series: Demonverse Fics [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demons, M/M, Multi, Washingharem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellreadfan/pseuds/wellreadfan
Summary: Prompt fills/answered asks from the Demonverse. Chapter 7 is when the real prompt fills begin, before that it is more thoughts and musings. In this verse, a desperate George Washington asks for assistance from a particularly risky source and ends up summoning three demons that call themselves Alexander Hamilton, the Marquis de Lafayette, and Benjamin Tallmadge. He becomes involved in an intimate relationship with all of them. In the future, he eventually is transformed into a demon himself.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Benjamin Tallmadge/George Washington, Benjamin Tallmadge/George Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington
Series: Demonverse Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/750606
Kudos: 20





	1. Prompt #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from dragondrawer01: My thing right now. Demonic tendencies running through the boys and GWash. Oooh I imagined Lafayette being used as a punishment giver. He would gut whomever Washington asked him. His eyes would transform and he'd transform. A monster. An amazingly hot monster. (I'm feeling a little on the dizzy side myself)

So, I went to bed before this came last night and woke up at like 3 am to see it, then passed out again.

But I’ve been thinking about it this morning, @dragondrawer01, and I am intrigued.

First, I tried to consider George as demonic as well as his twinks, but it wasn’t clicking for me. Instead, what made more sense to me was George as a summoner.

And not a habitual or trained one, either. A desperate one.

This can work in Canon era or modern era, but I’m thinking Canon because, well, Washington was in a pretty difficult spot.

One night, pushed to the brink, he goes alone into the woods and summons them. Well, he summons aid from a place he knows he should not, and they come.

At first, they do not look human. They are amalgamations of light and fire and things Washington sees with his eyes but cannot process in his mind. Slowly, though, they take human shape. They introduce themselves with human names he knows they have stolen or fabricated.

Alexander Hamilton, Benjamin Tallmadge, and Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. They will aid him in different ways. Hamilton is a brilliant writer, a capable aid to assist him with everything that comes up day-to-day, Tallmadge will serve as a spy (”Humans are easy enough to manipulate, especially in a form like this.”), and Lafayette…. well, that is a little more varied.

Lafayette will provide coin, and he is in fact a Marquis, apparently (Washington doesn’t consider this too deeply, lest he begin to wonder what percentage of rulers and nobility are not human), so he can work to gain America a French alliance.

He can serve other purposes, too, if need be, and he does. To Washington’s shame, when British are captured, he sends Lafayette in for intelligence. He does not ask what Lafayette does. Sometimes, the prisoner is left dead, other times, dazed and with no memory of what occurred. Lafayette always extracts valuable intelligence.

As time goes by, these utilitarian functions transform into something else. He and Hamilton argue from the beginning, but it eventually fades into something closer to banter and almost fond (at least, most of the time). Tallmadge’s blue eyes and strange softness are undeniably appealing, all the more so when paired with razor sharp instincts and good results from his spying. And Lafayette, demon though he may be, adores and admires Washington in a way no other person ever has.

And it’s inevitable that he eventually comes to kiss and stroke and please all of them. Their eyes sparkle in a way that betrays their origins; they return his affections and ardor.

When is a monster not a monster? Oh, when you love it. He loves them, all three. And they love him too.


	2. Prompt #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from iniquiticity: the harem demons. do they sometimes seem strange out of the corner of george's eyes? their shadows occasionally wander away and return with odd claws or humps? too much of a flicker of red in an eye? too casually sharpening a bayonet? when they speak after they've drunk too much their voices are strange and reverberating and in your core?

George tries so, so hard not to notice these things. At first, he’s still reeling from what he did (he summoned beasts from Hell to help him with this war, but God, what choice did he have? without assistance, they were going to lose), and he has to focus on the tasks at hand. It’s easier, most of the time, to think of these talented young men as just that… skillful soldiers and allies and no more.

But George is observant and spends a good deal of time with each one of them. Hamilton writes faster than humanly possible, noticeably so when they are alone and it won’t draw uneasy glances. When he gets fired up, he also speaks with a strange resonance that most men would find intimidating (George finds it intoxicating, and eventually stops repressing that too).

When Tallmadge comes to appraise George of how the spy ring is functioning and what intelligence has been gathered, his shadow does indeed act strangely in the firelight. It moves independently of him, almost playfully. George knows Ben doesn’t let that happen outside of his tent. It’s almost as if he has to stretch after holding himself stiff and still so long.

Lafayette is the most subtle of the three, a strange thing considering the boy’s enthusiasm. Perhaps it comes from having to move among French society. Or choosing to, rather… George doesn’t think these creatures HAVE to do anything. He doesn’t even think he compelled them with his summons; he thinks they chose him. Why, he sometimes wonders to himself. (Someday, they will tell him how beautiful he was, how shining and powerful for a human, how they couldn’t resist).

But even Lafayette has his oddities. Sometimes he seems to glide rather than walk, an act that is enthusiastic but strangely graceless and normally a result of seeing George after a separation. And when he comes back from interrogating a prisoner, his nails look sharper, and yes, there is red glinting at the edges of his normally blue eyes.

Once George truly falls and becomes intimate with all of them, the strangeness intensifies. Even as they are more human in his bed in manners of affection, their true forms come out more as well. Their flesh burns hot as fever, well beyond the flush of sex. They pin him sometimes with unnatural strength, and break free of the rope he tied them down with (they apologize for ruining the game when this happens, but George overwhelms them, they can’t help it). The sounds they make in pleasure are not of this Earth.

George’s demon lovers are just that. Demonic. Eventually, it stops worrying him. He even comes to take pleasure in the fact they share themselves with him.


	3. Prompt #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from an Anonymous User: Sorry if you've already mentioned this, but do the demon harem ever try to sweet talk George into reigning with them in hell?

The demon harem was just formulated today, so I’ve mentioned very little, feel free to ask things. It’ll help me think of more stuff and flesh it out!

I don’t think our boys are high up in Hell’s ranks. I don’t even strictly speaking think Hell has ranks. It’s chaos down there, and demons spend a lot of their time on Earth or preparing themselves to interfere in Earthly affairs.

And what more of an Earthly affair to interfere in than a budding and unlikely revolution? I feel like being responsible for America is almost like being the snake that got Eve to eat the apple.

That said, the question that this made me think about was if George’s soul was stained by summoning them (and later loving them), and the answer is of course yes. But do you think Lafayette is going to let George suffer in fire with the other humans? Or Hamilton or Ben? Please. They would tear Hell down first.

Maybe they do.


	4. Prompt #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from iniquiticity: what if that they all came to see washington wasn't connected. like they didn't know each other beforehand, but they were all drawn to washington for all his washingtonness and when they showed up and someone else was there, they were like "you know, i COULD let that demon handle it. or ... i could also handle it with that guy." (but of course they can't let this mortal know. so they all pretend to be friends and then fill each other in on their demon lives secretly.)

That was what I was thinking! Lafayette, Hamilton, and Ben (calling him Tallmadge feels weird and I’m unsure why) are all from different social spheres and have different degrees of power. They are all called by Washington.

I’m imagining before they manifest in front of Washington there’s a sort of standoff where they size each other up.

Hamilton is ready to fight to get Washington, he knows this human is going to do great things and he wants to participate in this war, but he is aware he’d come out of it hurt or injured (possibly really fucked up, considering there are two other demons, both of which do not seem easy to scare away).

Ben is entranced by Washington’s soul. He wants to get close, to tempt, to ultimately be the one to bring him down (spiritually speaking). He’d come a long way to find him. Ben has a long history of dabbling in espionage with and for the humans he’s decided to deal with. He wants to try at spying for these upstart colonies.

And Lafayette. Lafayette is very picky about where he meddles, what humans he tempts. He really only ever deals with ones that attract him, soul and body. Washington has attracted him, and he’s ready to throw his full power behind him and his cause.

They all arrive on the scene at once. The tension is thick. Ben is the one to suggest it: can’t they share him? Hamilton and Lafayette bristle; flames spark in the air. Ben tries again. He is the least powerful here, he won’t win, it’ll take negotiation for him to get Washington. They could compete for his allegiance?

The trio agrees to that. They almost don’t even need to discuss the fact they won’t be telling Washington this is their first meeting; better he see them as allies, no human wants warring demons even if they want infernal aid.

Later on, Ben’s first idea ends up coming to pass because George can’t choose between them. By then they have grown fond of each other and are all creeping toward the realization they don’t want to give their human’s soul to the flames.


	5. Prompt #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anonymous User: How does Washington finally realise and admit his tempting affections towards the demonic harem? It seems like he would be like a moth drawn to a flame, despite how hesitant and wary he is.

Washington’s relationship with each of them develops differently until the point where they all intersect and enter into their harem-esque arrangement. He is attracted to them from the beginning, but it is only when he gets to know them more that things fall into place with a kind of inevitability (or Washington thinks of it that way, anyway, perhaps to not look too closely at how he freely chose to get in bed with monsters). More under the cut because this got pretty long:

Lafayette is the first that Washington begins to grow close to generally and in a romantic sense. At first, he kept them all at arm’s length. He is very aware that they are demons, regardless of their appealing (and young looking) human forms.

But Lafayette is irrepressible. Firm embraces, bises in greeting, intimate conversations over wine. When the day comes (and it is not so very long) that Lafayette climbs into Washington’s lap, bold as you please, Washington responds by wrapping his arms around Lafayette’s waist and pulling him in for a deep kiss.

Hamilton and Washington’s relationship is less straightforward. His demon aide-de-camp is disagreeable and bristles at even general affection George offers. Still, Hamilton is brilliant and beautiful and, when Washington is at his lowest, he is the one to offer the most clear-eyed advice and encouragement.

I think Hamilton probably catches Washington and Lafayette together and storms off after swearing at Washington about playing favorites and denying him while giving Lafayette all of himself. Washington is confused and torn. He did not realize Hamilton was attracted to him, but even so, he cannot betray Lafayette in such a way.

Lafayette reads all of this in Washington’s face (and perhaps more… Laf is the most powerful, he may be able to catch certain thoughts) and encourages him to go after Hamilton, which Washington does. He eventually catches up to him deep in the forest. Hamilton turns to yell at him more (his eyes suspiciously wet) and Washington strides over and kisses him. It’s more aggressive than what he does with Lafayette, but that makes sense, considering.

Now we come to Ben. Ben is away spying when Washington succumbs to Lafayette and Hamilton. He kisses and touches them separately, though, at this point; only one boy in Washington’s bed at a time. That changes when Ben returns to where they’ve set up camp. He senses that something has changed between Washington and the other two.

Washington, though he is almost disgusted with himself at the greed of it, wants Ben too. Ben is so very pretty, with his blonde hair and big blue eyes and perfect body. He spends an evening with all three of them and grows increasingly flirtatious with Ben as the night progresses. Eventually, Ben bats those big blue eyes and asks if perhaps they should all relocate to somewhere more comfortable. That’s the first night Washington has all of them (it is the best night of his life) and after that they only grow closer and to desire and love each other more.


	6. Prompt #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some demon AU thoughts (formulated with contributions from @grumblebee-trilogy and @iniquiticity)

Alexander Hamilton gets hot under the collar. Literally. When he’s angry, if you touch him, you get burned. George has come out on the wrong side of this, which makes Alex madder because no one hurts his human, not even said human.

Benjamin Tallmadge is preternaturally quiet on his feet. Also, he travels between dimensions, so he just kind of appears behind George when he wants to see or have sex with him. George has nearly had several major coronary events as a result.

Lafayette is the most powerful of the three by far. He can hide his demonic traits/aura even from angels or those with angel blood. Thomas Jefferson descends from angels, and Lafayette befriends him to keep him from causing too much mayhem in Washington’s government. It’s part of why Jefferson and Hamilton hate each other so damn much. Jefferson tries to get George to forsake Hamilton, which George would never do, but Alex assumes he would. Much angst results.

Sex pollen is a thing. Sometimes the boys come back coated in it after visiting the Hell realm and George is very affected. It doesn’t work on demons so they don’t really notice until George’s reaction.

Also, Lafayette may have kind of demon heat thing that he has to work out with Alex or Ben. George is too human and would get badly hurt. Sometimes, the boys imagine how attractive and powerful a demon Washington would be (large wings, strong jaws, etc.) if he weren’t human and George gets a little insecure about it.

Finally, Demon Harem Dynamics are really interesting and involve a bit of play fighting after they come to like and even love each other. Before that, there’s a lot of wariness and distrust.


	7. Prompt #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anonymous User: Demon AU 66. “Everything I’ve done is for you, you’re the only thing in the world that matters to me.”

George could feel anger rising within him as he read the letter aloud, and for once he had no desire or compelling reason to suppress it. Once he finished sharing the damning content, he slammed it down on his desk, across from which Alexander, Benjamin, and Lafayette stood.

“Would you care to explain this to me, Gentlemen?” he asked, his tone dangerously low. “And do not for one moment feign innocence, I do not have the patience.”

They stood there, unrepentant. The silence was heavy.

“Well, go on then!” George shouted. “Tell me what compelled you to slaughter this man- and I know absolutely it was you three. The details are stomach turning, a witness spoke of smelling sulfur, and you were all absent that night. Do not even attempt to lie.”

“He was spreading rumors about you, writing pamphlets that sullied your good name,” Lafayette said.

“They were gaining an audience. It could not be permitted to continue,” Benjamin added.

Hamilton crossed his arms, defensively. “We did it to protect you.”

George turned his back on them. His hands were shaking. “This must not happen again. If you feel someone is a… threat and they are not actively attempting to kill me, I must be consulted before any action is taken.”

He swallowed, spoke in a whisper. “Do you not value life at all, even enough to abstain from such horrors in my name? After all that you have done for the cause of liberty?”

“Everything we’ve done is for you, you’re the only thing in the world that matters to us,” Hamilton said. There were murmurs of agreement from Lafayette and Benjamin. “Haven’t you realized that by now?”


	8. Prompt #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anonymous User: 84 demon AU but just Hamilton and Washington :)

George Washington had fallen into despair.

When only two of his boys returned from battle, a shiver had gone down his spine before they spoke, and he only grew more distraught as they briefed him.

Hamilton had been ambushed by Celestial descendants near the Schuylkill River. Lafayette and Ben had tried to reach him, but they had set up a barrier and cast a banishing almost immediately after encircling Hamilton.

By the time Lafayette and Ben had made their way back, neither Hamilton nor the Celestials remained. With a shaking voice, Lafayette told George it was most likely Hamilton had been slaughtered. He had been badly outnumbered, and the descendants attacking him were powerful.

That was hours ago. George could not bare Lafayette and Ben’s presence, so he sent them away, though he recognized the cruelty of it. It was not as though they did not too mourn Hamilton. But the idea of being around anyone, even his remaining beloveds, was anathema to him.

How could he let them comfort him (or offer them comfort) when his most abrasive, most brilliant, deeply passionate demon was dead?

So George was sitting in his tent alone, slowly sipping whiskey and unable to shake the chill of agony that had settled in his chest, when Hamilton walked in.

He was soaked to the bone and looked furious. George’s mouth fell open.

“Those damned righteous Angels’ bastards drenched me in holy water!” Hamilton spat, pulling off his jacket and shirt and kicking them aside. He began to undo his trousers. “My powers are drained from tearing them to pieces and being soaked in that blasted substance, and I had to walk back here like a common human. Luckily, whatever priest they got to bless it must not have been so pure because if he were-”

George finally got over his shock, and relief rushed through him. Almost before he knew it, he had made his way over to Hamilton and pulled him into a tight embrace, not caring in the least that it made him wet. His demon went boneless.

“I thought they’d killed you, I’m glad I thought wrong,“ George said into Hamilton’s hair. “Alexander, I thought you were dead.”

Hamilton squirmed out of George’s hold and pulled him down for a deep kiss. “I will forgive you for thinking such gnats could take me down, you ridiculous human. Now, take me to bed and show me how grateful you are that I live.”

George obliged him.

*Please Note: Some battles went differently in this verse because of Lafayette, Ben, and Hamilton’s natures and their role in Washington’s life. Namely, they were often together and present more than they were historically. Also, Celestials are humans with angel blood. They hunt and kill demons when they can.


	9. Prompt #9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anonymous User: If ur still doing the prompt thing, 51 with Hamilton and Washington? If not ignore this.

George was in bed with Hamilton when the would-be assassin stormed in. Knife at the ready, already very close, when-

Hamilton was no longer Hamilton.

Instead, George watched as his demon lover seemed to pounce from his human form. A creature the like George had never seen (never wanted to see) pinned the now screaming man to the ground.

The beast was dog-like, rail thin to the point its bones were visible but so too was its strength. Too many eyes, with a tail sharp as a sword, writhing tentacles, and when it opened its mouth there was a jumble of fangs that struck George with instinctual terror.

George couldn’t look away, though he wanted too, while Hamilton tore the man to bloody bits with teeth and claw. Perhaps most horrifying was the moment when a bright orb emerged from the mangled corpse, only for Hamilton to swallow it down.

Seeing his demon lover take a soul filled George with a sudden, irrepressible dread. Tears began to stream down his cheeks; he tried and failed to stifle a sob.

“I’ve got you, you’re safe now,” Hamilton said, suddenly next to him. He was human (disguised, George, it is nothing but a costume) again, and stroking him with gentle hands. Trying to comfort him.

It took everything within George not to flinch away from the touch.

*Shoutout to @iniquiticity for the conversation that inspired this and help with Hamilton’s demonic form!


	10. Prompt #10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from dethspiralz: Two of the demon boys, your pick (although I always love to know more about Lafayette), discussing Washington as they watch him being somehow exceptional.

Lafayette had been alive for longer than he bothered to keep track of, and playing with humans since before even he mastered disguising himself (though in those heady early days, it was rare indeed a summoner would follow through when faced with his true form).

In all those centuries (millennia, even), Lafayette had not once meant a man like General George Washington.

Perhaps that was because the caliber of human beings who summoned demons was not particularly high, but Lafayette did not think this was so. He dealt with many humans who had not summoned him, after all, and they did not come close to reaching Washington’s level.

Even during their first meeting, him desperate in the woods to save his cause, Washington’s nobility shined through. His soul glowed bright and warm, and Lafayette coveted it. He wanted it so much he’d even agreed to work with two other demons for a share.

One of which was a decidedly unpleasant little hellbeast. After almost a month of edging around each other, whilst pretending for George they had some kind of previous relationship, Lafayette had learned that while a lower class demon could be intelligent and strong, that didn’t make them any less annoying.

“Pay attention! We’ve arrived, His Excellency may need both of us and I can see your mind is a million miles away. Not a surprise, you’re probably not used to thinking much when everything is served to you on a golden platter.”

Speaking of. “Hammie, while you may need to focus yourself entirely, I am more than capable of serving and defending His Excellency without being tense as a bowstring.”

“Hamilton,” the other demon hissed. “I am going by Hamilton, as you well know.”

Lafayette rolled his eyes. Ridiculous little creature. He ignored him, as he deserved, and rode ahead to get closer to His Excellency, who was dismounting his horse. They had indeed arrived.

Watching this human prepare himself to meet with soldiers was always a treat. It was as though the General genuinely had magic of his own that he called upon to transform himself.

Where before was but a man, attractive and strong, there seemed to emerge a deity of some kind. Washington took a breath, steeled himself, and became the revered leader he needed to be.

Lafayette wanted him all the more in this moment. Not just his soul, either, he was beginning to realize.

“I don’t know how he does it,” Hamilton muttered from behind him as Washington strode into camp. “No matter how many times I see it happen, it’s always astonishing.”

Lafayette agreed with Hamilton on that point. “It almost makes you wonder if he really needed us at all.”


	11. Prompt #11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anonymous User: “Darker Demon AU idea: Washington underestimates the power of the demons he summons - I’m a sucker for sub!GWash/dub-con (pls feel free to ignore if that’s not your cup of tea)” <— An anonymous ask I said I would try to fill tomorrow but ended up doing tonight. This is like, my first effort at writing a sex scene in years, but I tried.
> 
> Caution: Pretty dubious consent and playing with power dynamics without any negotiation or safewords because, well, Alex is a demon and it’s the 1700s.

The day could not have gone worse. Beginning with a letter from Congress refusing to provide the coin for absolute necessities and ending with news of good men lost to an ambush, with nothing good happening in between, it had been nothing short of a nightmare.

So when he’s finally alone in his tent, George was grateful for the respite and wanted nothing more than to drink some whiskey and sleep.

Then, of course, Alexander came in.

“I would prefer my solitude tonight, if you do not mind,” George said, with as much politeness as he could manage.

It was clearly not enough for his request to be granted, at least not by his most stubborn demon.

“But I have worked so hard to finish the ritual preparations for the next full moon!”

George sighed. “The day has been uncommonly long, dearest. I am afraid I’m in no mood to entertain you. Perhaps tomorrow.”

Alexander made no move to leave. He lowered his voice to the sultry pitch that so often got him his way. “Well, if you are weary, I could make you feel better, sir.”

“Alexander,” George finally snapped. “I have no intention of doing anything tonight but drowning my sorrows in a likely futile effort to forget that we are likely to lose this war if matters continue like this.”

An inhuman growl, and before he knew it, George found himself pushed onto the cot. His wrists were suddenly above his head in Alexander’s unnaturally strong grip. Red began to seep into those dark eyes glaring down at him.

George thrashed instinctually, trying to throw off the demon pinning him. But Alexander, normally easy enough to move as would be expected for a creature of his size, did not budge an inch. Recognizing his efforts to be futile, George stopped, taking a moment to breathe in the air that had been knocked out of him.

“Are you done fighting me, my general? Or do you want to waste more of your strength before I fuck you? I can wait until you are like a rag doll, if you feel a need to struggle some more.”

George tried to ignore the thrill of heat that pulsed through him at that declaration of intent. “Let me up. Right now.”

Alexander smirked, a glint of fang in the candlelight. “Oh no, I don’t think so. You seem to have forgotten just who is really in charge here, once the day’s duties are done. Your body, your heart, your very soul… they all belong to me. Well, a third of you anyway, but at present neither Benjamin nor the Marquis are close enough to come to your rescue. It’s just us, my love. And I’m in the mood to take my fill.”

When shadows slithered from the wall to bind his hands, George could only watch, helpless. (“Taken care of,” a traitorous part of his mind whispered, “allowed no action but to submit, when at all other times you must lead.”) When Alexander made quick work of his garments, leaving him fully exposed, George could only offer less and less vigorous protests. And when the demon pushed George’s thighs apart and licked him open, he could only moan with what he could no longer pretend was anything but desperation.

When he was on the brink of begging for more, Alexander paused. “There we go, George, I do believe you’re ready. Isn’t this better than denying me, denying yourself?”

“Stop,” George gasped. One last bit of defiance, even as he lifted his hips in anticipation.

Alexander did not heed him. Thank the stars (as God was no longer an option).


	12. Prompt #12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anonymous User: Demon AU, some fun with ropes?

George did not often bind his demons.

For one thing, it involved a great deal of effort. Regular rope would not do to hold his boys down; in a moment of passion or frustration, they would snap it in instant. No, to restrain them, he had to specially braid a particular kind.

It was difficult, and tedious, and time consuming. In the middle of war, it was a sin to waste energy in such a way.

Today he had spent many hours braiding indeed, since he wanted more than merely to keep one of the three immobile. He wanted to have them all at his mercy.

When Lafayette, Alexander, and Benjamin filed in (as was their wont to do most evenings), he began stage one of his plan.

“Lafayette, Ben, please take hold of Alexander for me,” George requested. While those two would play along nicely enough, he knew from experience his feistiest demon required a bit of coercion.

With some effort, George held back a smirk as Lafayette and Ben very enthusiastically obliged him, even as Alex thrashed in their grasps and cursed their names. When George pulled the rope out, Alexander stilled.

“Strip him and get him on the bed, if you please.”

Once Alexander was nude and glaring up at him (Ben balanced atop his legs, Lafayette holding his wrists together above his head), George leaned down to do his work. With quick efficiency, he tied his wrists to the headboard slats, and bound his legs so he could not kick.

George smiled down at his fuming demon. He leaned down to press a quick kiss to his too hot lips. Alexander bit, of course, but not very hard.

“Now,” George said, turning to face the other two, who were watching Alexander with obvious jealousy. “It is your turn. The bed is just large enough, I think, to hold the three of you. I have no intention of wasting such an opportunity.”

As George watched his eager lovers shed their clothing, their arousal visible, he could not regret the time spent fashioning their restraints. It was going to be a long night, and by the end of it they would all be begging him for release (in more ways than one). Perfect.


	13. Prompt #13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anonymous User: NSFW!Friday demon AU - George ~thanking~ Lafayette for getting the French on board. Note: *I literally have no idea when France provided aid to the US during the Revolution. For the sake of this response, it happened quickly, and pretty soon after George started sleeping with the demons.

When the news arrives that France will be sending precious, needed resources George weeps in relief.

He is alone in his tent, after sending Alexander across camp. As he wipes his eyes, that solitude comes to an end when Lafayette walks in (after announcing his presence, unlike Alexander or Ben who tend to barge in or appear behind him, respectively).

“Mon cher general!” the demon greeted, coming over to press kisses to his cheeks (a traditional French greeting) and to his lips (something reserved for George alone). “I assume you have heard the good news?”

“Yes, and it is thanks to you, Marquis,” George replies. “I do not know how I can show my gratitude for such a momentous thing. It is quite possible you’ve saved the revolution.”

Lafayette smiles, bright and pleased. He seemed to glow when praised. In fact, at the moment, that glow was more than metaphorical. A sensuous gold light was pulsing under Lafayette’s skin. “I did well, yes? I pleased you?”

“So well, dearest. And you certainly pleased me. You deserve a great reward.”

Lafayette bounces on his toes at the confirmation. Truly, for a demonic entity that George personally knew could rip men limb from limb, he was absolutely precious.

“If I have made you happy, that is a prize all on its own,” Lafayette says. “But… if you wished to give me a small thing, I do have a request.”

George chuckles at the careful phrasing. “And what is it you would have? You know if it is within my ability I will grant it.”

A blush rises on his demon’s cheeks. “I very much enjoyed when you pleasured me with your mouth. If… If you would not mind doing it again, I would like that.”

George considers it. The likelihood of someone seeking him out is still fairly high, at this time of day. The prudent thing would be to tell Lafayette yes, but insist on waiting until tonight.

He does not think that would be as fun for his still blushing demon who, after all, has done such a good job.

“Can you make it so anyone who comes near this tent will be inclined to be elsewhere instead?” George asks, knowing very well Lafayette can.

In lieu of a verbal answer, Lafayette makes a strange motion with his hands, and the air feels different. Heavier, somehow.

With that dealt with, George makes his way over and kneels in front of Lafayette, whose hands immediately entangle themselves in his hair. He feels a strange pleasure at the little excited tugs as he pulls down Lafayette’s trousers.

George doesn’t tease, knowing that his demon is very turned on (the visual evidence being in front of him, as Lafayette is already hard). Instead, George takes him into his mouth. He bobs his head, watching the shadows flicker in increasingly unnatural ways as Lafayette gets more and more worked up.

When his demon comes, George swallows it down. The act has left Lafayette sated and George aching for a release of his own. But there is so much to do. He stands, but before he can tell Lafayette that they should get back to business, he finds himself crowded against his desk.

“Now, George,” Lafayette purrs, sneaking a hand down between them to grip George’s cock. “We must take care of you.”


	14. Prompt #14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anonymous User: How bout seeing how Washington finally gets demon!Ben into bed :D 
> 
> Note: I can’t do the first time, because spoilers for the Eventual Full Fic, but I can show you a different sort of first time. There are tentacles. Blame @iniquiticity.

Washington trailed kisses down Ben’s throat. His lips twitched upwards at his spy’s whines. Perhaps it was a bit cruel, to draw things out as he was doing. But it was rare that he got so much uninterrupted time with one of his demons. He wanted to make the most of it.

“Sir, I beg you,” Ben said, pushing his hips up to rub against George. “I cannot endure much more.”

“No?” Washington asked. He looked down at Ben with affected sternness. “Even if I order you to do so?”

Ben shivered beneath him. “If… if it is your wish, Your Excellency, I will make every effort to obey.”

Washington chuckled. Ben was such a good boy, regardless of his infernal nature. He gasped and wriggled, arched in obvious desire for more. But he did not ask for more again, instead taking what Washington chose to give him, and growing more desperate by the minute.

Then there was a shift in the air. Something beneath conscious perception, but enough to raise the hair on the back of Washington’s neck. Beneath him, Ben had… changed. From his back and sides, long tendrils had sprouted, writhing on the bed like snakes.

Washington felt no fear at this. He would have, in the beginning, but by now demonic features did not terrify or repulse him. Instead, he examined the appendages with nothing short of fascination. They were an inky black and smooth like the water of a still lake at midnight.

“Oh no,” Ben groaned. His cheeks had gone red. “I am sorry, sir. I did not intend this but I can’t… I can’t pull them back in with you lying atop me.”

Ah. This, too, was familiar. Sometimes in moments of passion, Lafayette’s eyes went gold and his pupils oval. Alexander’s nails would sharpen. While they remained aroused, there would be no repressing or disguising those traits.

“What is their purpose?” Washington asked. “Are they weapons? Should I not touch them?”

Ben shook his head. “They are not designed for aggression. Do not feel obligated to engage with them, if they disturb you. I should at least be able to keep them from reaching out.”

“You did not answer my first question, Benjamin.”

A deeper blush. But Ben would not deny him, particularly if asked twice. “They are used in mating, sir. For pleasure.

Washington considered his demon. Of course, Ben would not be offended if he chose not to touch the appendages; indeed, he had just insisted there was no obligation. But, as was typical of most parts of his boys’ bodies, he found himself yearning to reach out for them.

“Well, I want to give you pleasure in every way I can, my boy,” Washington said.

The tendrils went still, in anticipation he believed. He had teased Ben enough. With careful reverence, Washington reached forward and ran his fingers down several of them, stroking them as he often ran his fingers through Ben’s silken hair.

Ben closed his eyes and went boneless beneath him. After only a few minutes of attending to his tendrils, Ben stiffened and Washington felt wetness. He felt a strange satisfaction at making his demon release in this new way.

Washington rolled off of Ben, allowing him space to come down from his peak. He could wait until later for his own satisfaction. Perhaps these newly revealed parts of Ben, that even now were wrapping around Washington’s wrist and thigh and arranging themselves as best they could to lie on him, would play a part in it.


	15. Prompt #15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anonymous User: 5 or 4 whamilton, maybe both they're very stressed? *Note: Massages and/or Shoulder Squeezes

After spending the majority of one’s existence in Hell, the snow and ice of winter chilled right to the bone. At least, that was how Alexander justified spending much of his time huddled near the fire, wrapped in as many layers as he feasibly could wear. He spent countless hours writing Congress, often at inhuman speed whenever other aides weren’t around. And yet, their resources and morale fell lower by the day. Soldiers were dying and deserting.

In spite of Alexander’s best efforts and the attempts of Benjamin and Lafayette, George was not holding up well.

So after he finished up his work for the evening, Alexander teleported into George’s chambers. George, who he had not expected to be in the room just yet, let out a short yelp and nearly drew his sword.

“Alexander, we spoke about this!” George chided. “One of these times, I am going to run you through.”

“That would not hurt me very much,” he replied, smirking. George’s lips twitched. It was good he could still amuse George, even in times like these.

Now, to convince the commander to allow him to help him relax.

“I noticed you were particularly stressed today,” Alexander said. He took a few steps, closing the short distance between the two of them. “I would like to help you relieve some of your tension, if I can.”

George sighed and reached out to squeeze Alexander’s shoulder, a habit of his. “I am not sure even you can manage that, son.”

“Allow me a chance, sir,” he said, pulling George towards the bed. “You will find no one who can give a better massage than me, I assure you.”


	16. Prompt #16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from joxthebluefox: 3. whamilton *Note: pats on the back

“Don’t touch me!” Hamilton snarled, half angry, half frantic.

But it was too late. Washington had already laid his hand against his demon’s back in an effort to comfort him.

It was like placing his hand in the fire. He didn’t feel it immediately, but a second later, his skin was burning. He swore and pulled away, but blisters had already formed and his palm was bright red.

“You foolish human! I warned you not to put your hands on me, did I not? Have I not told you never to touch me when you have angered me so?”

Hamilton glared at him the way a parent looked at a child who had put himself in danger. Washington did not appreciate it in the least, on top of the throbbing pain.

“Perhaps if you could control your temper, I would not nearly maim myself on you!” he said. “This never happens with Benjamin or Lafayette.”

If he had backhanded Hamilton, Washington did not think his demon would look as wounded as he did in response to his admonishment. He sighed.

“Alexander, I did not intend-“

Washington did not get to finish his apology. Hamilton had disappeared into thin air.


	17. Prompt #17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from dethspiralz: Demon Hamilton is feeling really smug about winning some argument (either during war, or after when they're governing) and he gets... pretty damned seductive with Washington. Washington is not ready.

If George was honest with himself, he had not expected his demon to win this bout.

Alexander’s debt plan was complex, and between Jefferson calling it, to quote, “a hellish attempt to steal away their newfound freedom” (emphasis on hellish) and the general lack of support from the South, it seemed as though it would be dead on arrival.

But, miracle of miracles, a dinner and capital traded later and the plan had passed. George was still blinking in shock at the missive informing him of such when Alexander walked through the door.

His demon looked absolutely ecstatic. There was a spring in his step, and George couldn’t help but smile seeing him so happy. Yet another impossible thing accomplished.

“I have,” Alexander announced, “bent the vipers’ nest to my will, as I knew I would.”

“So you have,” George replied. “Though I feel as though I must insist you show a little more respect for the esteemed gentlemen of Congress.”

A scoff, entirely expected. Then Alexander began to strip, which was less so, in the middle of the day in his not exactly private office.

Even after all these years, seeing his demon nude always stuns him a little. There is a kind of wildness that exudes from him that clothes somehow hides in a way that his human form does not.

“Have me on your desk,” Alexander said (in truth, it is more of an order). “To celebrate my steering this country to prosperity.”

George swallowed. He glanced at the open window, and before he can consider crossing the room to close it, it slammed shut and the curtains flew closed. From across the room, he heard the lock click shut.

“And George? I want it hard. Hard enough to make me scream. And don’t worry. I’ve made sure no one will hear.”

It would take a stronger man than he to resist such a demand from his demon, cock standing to attention already and looking at him through hooded eyes. So he did not bother even attempting to deny him.

In a whir of motion, Alexander was in his arms, legs locked around his waist as George carried him to the desk. He’d spun him and pushed him down onto the wood in what felt like no more than a few seconds.

“Do you have slick?” George asked, trailing his fingers down to rub against his demon’s hole.

“Already taken care of,” Alexander gasped. Of course. Now that he had said, George could feel the lubricant; then again, it was possible his demon had done so only after he asked. There were benefits to the fact Alexander’s human form could be made to do just about whatever he liked. “I’m stretched enough, too. I want your cock now.”

Yet another request he could not (and had no desire to) deny. George didn’t even bother getting undressed. Instead, he hastily pulled himself out and pushed into his demon’s warm, yielding body.

Fucking Alexander was always nothing short of divine. But though it shamed him a little, when his demon wanted things rough was when it was best. George thrust with all his strength, slamming Alexander against the desk in a way that he knew must be painful. But the demon’s desperate noises, loud enough to make the soundproofing absolutely necessary, were all sounds of pleasure.

When Alexander squeezed tight around him and came with a final shout, George allowed himself to release as well. He closed his eyes after, draped over his demon and breathing heavily from the exertion. Heaven, he thought, had nothing on this.


	18. Prompt #18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by dethspiralz: 13, demon washette? *Note: 13. stroking hair

Washington could not be more exhausted by the time he finally made his way back to his tent.

After winning a battle by the skin of their teeth, and only then with much use of magic by his demons and himself, he felt as though his very soul had been wrung dry.

When he entered his small sanctuary, he was surprised to find Lafayette waiting for him. He felt a rush of disappointment that he could not have his solitude. But then the boy looked up at him with his adoring, normally disguised golden eyes and he realized he did not mind such company.

“Your excellency,” Lafayette said, jumping to his feet and bowing at the waist. “I have prepared a bath for you.”

“But you did not know when I would return,” Washington pointed out. “Has it not gone cold?”

Lafayette frowned, puzzled. “Excellency, I can keep water hot without trouble.”

Washington coughed, embarrassed. For a moment, he had almost forgotten that the handsome boy standing before him was, in truth, a demonic dragon. “Ah. My apologies, Marquis. It has been a long day.”

“There is no need, sir,” Lafayette assured him. He snapped his fingers, and George was no longer dressed. With a small effort, he managed not to shiver at the feel of the magic. “Now, get in. I will attend to you.”

Washington considered protesting, but in truth, he enjoyed the indulgence of being bathed. He slipped into the water. It was on the edge of too hot, but a relief to his aching muscles. He closed his eyes and sighed. Then, Lafayette tilted his head back and poured a cup of water over his hair. The demon’s fingers combed through the wet strands. The gentle pulls and strokes felt unbelievably good.

“Do you like this?” Lafayette asked, continuing his ministrations. “I always so love when you pet me, I thought you may enjoy the favor being returned.”

“I like it very much,” Washington replied. “Please continue.”


End file.
